O'Malley (Omega)
Artificial Intelligence Program Omega, also known as O'Malley, is a rogue Artificial Intelligence program that serves as the primary antagonist of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Character History Project Freelancer The common enemy of both the Reds and Blues, Omega is an artificial intelligence. As part of a Special Ops program, Freelancer, the program was implanted into Agent Tex's armor to make her more aggressive and dangerous. The name O'Malley (Om'ALLI) originates from a portmanteau of Omega and Allison; the latter Tex's real name. He was used with Gamma in experiments against the Alpha AI, which the Alpha would purposely fail, driving it to further madness. The Blood Gulch Chronicles Towards the end of season 1, just before Tex attacks the Reds for the second time, O'Malley assesses that Tex has little chance of survival and leaps via radio into Caboose. Under O'Malley's possession, Caboose becomes more agressive and periodically makes threatening statements in "a scary voice", but O'Malley is never able to take full control. After being forced out of Caboose by Church and Tex, O'Malley possesses Doc, of whom he is able to take almost total control and use to further his own agenda. He seems to work for Vic to some degree, hiring Wyoming to take out Tucker, claiming Vic will give them a bonus for killing him, but it is unknown if this deal was permanent or temporary. O'Malley's confrontation with Crunchbite near the end of season 3 leaves his fate ambiguous, but it is revealed in Episode 73 that Lopez, Doc, and he are still alive and have been hiding in a secret lair. In Episode 74 and 75, O'Malley, Doc, and Lopez return to Blood Gulch, at the request of Church, to diagnose Tucker's illness. In return, O'Malley demands something to be named later. He never does name his price, however, as at the end of Season Four, he takes his chances and jumps via radio out of Doc and into Captain Butch Flowers. From there O'Malley jumps to multiple hosts before finally finding Tex, who intentionally exposed herself to infection. O'Malley left Blood Gulch with Tex to "win the war". However, the pelican explodes thanks to Andy, and crashes in Valhalla, leading to the events of Reconstruction. Reconstruction In the first chapter of Reconstruction, operatives from Project Freelancer were launching a mass investigation of the Outpost 17-B "Valhalla" area after the events of the Reconstruction Trailer. They find a Red Team survivor named Walter Henderson who is later questioned by a representative of the Project Freelancer called the Councilor, and reveals that the crash of a strange ship in the Valhalla area led to mysterious events like the Blue Team killing each other and, soon after, an "infection" that made most of the Red Team go insane. An unknown hostile then killed all the Red soldiers leaving Henderson the only survivor. The Councilor tells Washington that he suspects that the "Meta" has now acquired O'Malley. In the final episode of Reconstruction, Washington activates the EMP,destroying O'Malley and the other A.I.s that the Meta had captured. Revelation O'Malley is mentioned by Tex in Standardized Testing. Tex reveals that the Freelancer base was where Alpha was sent after the very first break in, which Tex herself led, and it was here more and more "tests" were run on him. Other AI were used in the torturing process of Alpha, with Omega and Gamma being used to create tests that Alpha would purposefully fail, driving him mad, and breaking him to the point he could not recognize anybody, not even Tex. When Church asks if she and the other Freelancers succeeded, Tex says no, and that she failed herself and Alpha. Traits As a fragment AI representing pure rage, Omega lacks a definitive personality. As a result, much of his personallity, intelligence, goals and skills alter depending on that of the host he is currently possessing. Caboose/Omega While infecting Caboose, Omega was charaterised as a semi-serious insane killer. Despite constently threatening others, particularly Tucker, he never killed anyone, but it was only to avoid blowing his cover. This Omega does not exhibit any of the world-conquering desires and does not demonstrate any of the grand plans of his other incarnations, which could possibly be attributed to Caboose's limited intelligence. Doc/Omega Omega infected Doc near the end of Season 2, which caused a massive change in personality. This version of O'Malley is present for the longest of the versions present in the Blood Gulch Chronicles and is characterised as an over-the-top, monologue spewing megalomaniac, serving as a parody of typical super villains. This O'Malley has expressed a wish to annihilate both teams, either to destroy or take over the universe and to "crush every living soul into dust". He expresses these desires in long monologues (with a tenndency to over-use the words "fool" and "folly") accompanied by extended fits of evil laughter and extreme close-up shots of his visor. His plans for achieving these ends usually involve overly complex schemes or mechanical soldiers or weapons. As he lacked many skills in such areas, he often had Lopez design and build such contraptions, which O'Malley commonly took credit for afterwards if successful. He is also able to understand Lopez's Spanish, but needs help to issue commands to Lopez's robot army, and occasionally mispronounces words (pronouncing nuclear as nucular and struggling with the word fruition). Despite this, he was still seen as a dangerous threat to the Teams, due to the fact he could use a rocket launcher well. Butch Flowers/Omega When Flowers became the host of O'Malley, it was so that O'Malley would have a host body in order to continue the prophecy of Junior and the Sword. Flowers remained as calm as before, but he also became more serious and calculating. Simmons/Omega When Omega spent a brief time in Simmons' head, Simmons became very angry and insulting towards everyone around him, including Sarge. He seemed focused on killing Sarge, taking over Red Team and ensuring that from then on everyone would "kiss MY ass". Donut/Omega Due to Donut's effeminate personality, while possessed by O'Malley he becomes an aggressive feminist decrying the flaws of a "patriarchal society". Grif/Omega While infected, Grif demonstrated a common O'Malley desire to take over the world, but when this conflicted with his lazy nature, had a nap instead. Sarge/Omega Sarge demonstrates an even more militant and sadistic attitude while possessed by O'Malley, laughing at the prospect of hitting his own soliders and telling the world to "Drop and give me infinity!" Tex/Omega When inhabiting Tex, Omega speaks in a cold, slow, mechanical voice that comes across as calculating and intelligent. Despite being able to switch between hosts, Omega always found a way back to Tex, preferring to infect her. This may have something to due with the fact that Omega is a fragment of Church's personality and may have some of the same feelings for Tex that Church does, despite only representing the Alpha's anger. Another plausible explanation is that Omega is drawn to Tex as the subject of his first implantation. Church/Omega In the few seconds Omega possessed Church he quotes that he "didn't feel any different." At first it was assumed that he had a mean and aggressive nature to begin with, although it has since been revealed that it is most likely the fact that Omega is part of Church's personality since he is the Alpha AI. http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/viewEntry.php?id=695. Other *O'Malley is one of the few characters to be voiced by more than one actor, several of the production crew, including Burnie Burns, have claimed they prefer the O'Malley presented by Matt Hullum (while the AI controls Doc) rather than the O'Malley in Caboose (voiced by Joel Heyman). Hullum brings about more depth to the role, and the O'Malley presented by him has been regarded as a combination of Stewie Griffin, Dr. Evil, Gollum, and Dr. Eggman due to his evil "Mwa-hahahaha! The world will be mine!" is similar to Eggman's phrase (some people have decided he sounds decidedly like the original G1 Megatron).Season 2 DVD *When the Alpha AI was split into the other AIs, Alpha's rage became Omega, thus explaining his aggressive and destructive behavior. *The holographic avatar presumed to be Omega's in Reconstruction appears as the dark A.I. that looks a lot like Tex. *The fact that all of the soldiers in Blood Gulch were able to be taken over by O'Malley raises the question of why their armor could handle an AI and a person just like the Freelancers' armor could, although a logical explanation for this is that both armies and the Freelancers use standard-issue armor and equipment. *The audio commentary for Season 5 explained why Tucker and Sister were not infected by O'Malley; their characterization and dialogue were '''very '''offensive, so offensive that it was never even recorded for deleted scenes. *Omega seems to be afected by who his current host his, for example when he was in Simmons he said Sarge would kiss up to him. Sources Category:Characters Category:AI